koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DeeeFoo
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to ! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. *'Fanon' material should not be created in the wiki main space. Anything fanon related should be posted as a , a , or on the fanon wiki. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! Kyosei (talk) 08:22, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Copied Articles While your efforts in creating new articles are admirable, please don't just copy and paste information from other sites. Instead, try to write them down in your own words. Humble Novice (talk) 22:54, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :Simply put, you took information from the One Piece Wikia without rewriting it or distilling the information in your own words. As a wiki, we strive to provide originality in our pages, so pasted info is out of the question here. Humble Novice (talk) 01:25, January 22, 2016 (UTC) NPC articles I know all the Pirate Warriors playable characters are completed. Are you gonna try to go for the Pirate Warriors npc articles, like Coby, Monet, Bellamy? (talk) 00:22, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Probably not, unfortunately. I mainly focused on the playable characters since they have moveset explanations that could be expanded upon. For the NPC characters, there should be sufficient information on them on their respective pages in the One Piece wiki.DeeeFoo (talk) 04:39, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Well, I have been looking through and typing in NPC attack moves on their articles. What do you think of them? (talk) 00:46, January 4, 2017 (UTC) I think you're doing a fine job. Keep it up! I've actually been recording and uploading videos of the playable characters' moveset showcases, which help in explaining their movesets here. You can find them under my Youtube channel with the same name I use here.DeeeFoo (talk) 18:48, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Some of the npc characters normal attacks... their the same as generic npcs and selective playables (like Vista sharing much of his moves with Zoro with Vista's musou being his Rose Rondo). (talk) 12:34, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Reminder Just a friendly reminder: please categorize any image you upload next time because we need to keep a lot of things in this site organized. Humble Novice (talk) 06:52, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the reminder. How do I go about categorizing images? DeeeFoo (talk) 16:59, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Simple, just go to the category bar below the image page and type the appropriate category. Humble Novice (talk) 20:05, July 23, 2016 (UTC) ::The category bar is found by right-clicking the image once it uploads into the upload gallery. It should be seen below the file history. Does that help? Humble Novice (talk) 15:59, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Like I said before, please always categorize any images you upload to the site. Humble Novice (talk) 21:29, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry about that. Now that I know the instructions for categorizing, I went ahead and added another image of Luffy, and typed in the wiki code for categories into the "Caption" box. Hopefully it worked this time. DeeeFoo (talk) 21:44, March 30, 2017 (UTC) DW9's System It's only one game and it's not complicated enough to warrant its own page either, in my opinion. It's fine as it is right now in DW9's gameplay section. A little bit of expansion wouldn't hurt though. I just know that DW9's attack system doesn't belong on the Charge Attacks page at all because that's not even what it's called officially. Sake neko (talk) 23:42, February 19, 2018 (UTC) :Aight. Thanks. Sake neko (talk) 00:00, February 20, 2018 (UTC) If you don't mind adding all of the DW9 action info along with each video for every character, you could do that. DW9 info would only need to account for anything that is unique to each character. The DW8 stuff is still up mostly because no one else has done that yet. Sake neko (talk) 20:31, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :Yup. That's why I'm not surprised that the info isn't there yet. If you want to do it, there's no rush. :Since you appear to have played DW9, you could put up a skeleton framework like other empty movesets on this wiki so other people can help fill in the gaps. Except in this case, I think this would be more limited to putting the section down and bolding "Special Technique", "Unique Action", and anything else that's unique onto character pages rather than any button combinations. Since everyone kinda shares the same weapon movesets anyway. That would need to be its own page too eventually, the DW9 weapon movesets. Sake neko (talk) 21:15, February 20, 2018 (UTC) ::It's alternatively called "Unique Attacks". It's the Flow and Trigger Attacks that are slightly different when a character is using their preferred weapon type (a character's star weapon). They're more powerful, supposedly. You could probably note if there are any animation differences better than I could if you're playing. Sake neko (talk) 21:57, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :Okay, so from the sounds of it, this is all that is unique to each character: ::Special Technique is R1+ . ::Unique Attacks are the special Flow Attack finisher and one unique Trigger Attack. So I guess it can be specified to "Unique Flow Attack" and "Unique Trigger" with the button command for the specific Trigger. ::And Musou is still called Musou Ranbu in Japanese, so it'd still be Musou here. Unless those aren't unique to each character anymore. :If you can think of nothing else, then that's all the DW9 skeleton information that we'd need to put on every DW9 character page. :Actions that are shared by everyone can eventually be put onto a DW9 weapon page. Sake neko (talk) 14:53, February 21, 2018 (UTC) I was going to say yes to both and go ahead, but it looks like Humble Novice is already at it. Though should really add the Unique Attacks in there for each character too. Sake neko (talk) 21:40, February 21, 2018 (UTC) :I'm the unpopular one who tries to do both if possible: a brief description about the animations that notes any passive effects, and then a tiny note saying "same as xx" tacked on briefly. Something like the C6 "last shooting" reference in Gundam's DWG2 moveset would be preferable, but that's just me. I'm not familiar with how extensive the reuse is for DW9 though, so you can do whatever you think is best. Sake neko (talk) 01:42, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Localized Names As a general rule, we usually go by localized names and terms used in the games. Humble Novice (talk) 19:51, July 24, 2019 (UTC) One Piece Character Images I've always wondered why it was like that when Kyosei and Sake were still around. But now that I'm the admin, I think it's about time we changed that rule to make the pages more updated. Humble Novice (talk) 21:29, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Moveset Revamp If the movesets are different enough from one another, feel free to separate them via tabber. Humble Novice (talk) 23:22, December 13, 2019 (UTC) There is no reason for Post-Timeskip Why do you keep reverting the main image on Luffy's page to his post-timeskip version? Updating Character sistes is one thing, but all the characters should be in equal fair if you are to be obviously using their main appearance images before time-skip. Sonic2479 (talk) 2:11, December 18, 2019 (UTC) But showing off the Post-Timeskip images in character infoboxes? It obviously makes this look like there are always like this at the very starting of the game, not in the later point in time at all. Sonic2479 (talk) 2:29, December 18, 2019 (UTC) Just looking at them in their Post-Timeskip images in the Character Info boxes, They always in this post-timeskip look all the time since the east blue, not after two years later. Sonic2479 (talk) 2:29, December 18, 2019 (UTC) There would be no reason to have pre-timeskip art work around anymore!! Sonic2479 (talk) 3:42, December 18, 2019 (UTC) You are one to talk! I have not a slightest idea how I should contact him! Take a look at Perona for example. She first appeared using her Post-Timeskip outfit on the game's Thriller Bark stage in the story, before the timeskip. So putting tings like the post-timeskip in the info boxes it would make them all and every single one of those characters appear that way in all and every game, just like Perona Sonic2479 (talk) 4:25, December 18, 2019 (UTC) DLC or not, it is not right to put post-timeskip pictures in a character infoxbox, they should be better off in their galleries instead of the pre-timeskip ones. Sonic2479 (talk) 6:08, December 18, 2019 (UTC) Stop doing that! Things should not nor ever be that way! Sonic2479 (talk) 6:27, December 23, 2019 (UTC) I have been! but lately he has not been responding to stopping this idea. Sonic2479 (talk) 7:12, December 23, 2019 (UTC)